Stalker (yandere)
by Bonnyrockchic
Summary: Modern AU Beatrix is a 19 year old girl who attends Wall Rose University. After helping a man called Levi, her life becomes hell. Here you have a man that knows everything about Beatrix and will stop anyone who will get in his way. Is there any hope for Beatrix?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

I was walking down the street looking at all the pretty clothes on the windowsill.

My mind was thinking that I want them all but I could not afford the clothes.

I mean, who will.

My life is not complicated but then again having an older brother who works for the police force is troublesome.

His name is Erwin.

Tall and blonde, most of the women swoon over him if they saw him.

What about me?

Men never took interest of me. They would glance but that was about it.

My brother career scared them all off, as he works in the police.

I should introduce myself as this is my story.

My name is Beatrix and I am 19 years old. I attend Wall Rose University.

It is a top university and my family were ever so proud as my brother used to go there.

I worked my butt off in high school.

My dream is to become a teacher. I want them to learn about the world we live in.

But my story could change that, as I will now begin.

**Present**

I sighed as I was clutching my bag.

My brother was supposed to pick me up.

He called and said he has got urgent business to attend.

Well, you can't help it, if you're in the police force, can you.

But I was starting to feel nervous as it was getting dark.

I never go out when it is dark; living in a family who insists on being your shield is hard.

But hearing loud shouting noises made me feel like I wish I was protected.

"You dirty basted, go fuck off in your tiny little small pit"

I was avoiding eye contact to the man who was shouting.

But I couldn't help but look.

This man was kicking the other man like shit.

The man he was beating up had bruises on his face and was covered in blood.

Once he was satisfied he spat at the man and walked off.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

So I decided to do what is best.

I went up to the stranger.

But I never knew that was going to be my biggest mistake in my life.

"Shall I call the police" I cried.

The man shook his head.

"No need, I will be fine brat"

Brat, who the hell does he think he is?

"Um, you are sure I can't just leave you here"

He smirked.

He got up and faced me.

"Much obliged kid, but I will be fine from here so you go home"

Is he really going to be ok?

But before he went he turned to face me again.

"Till we meet again Beatrix"

…

How does he know my name?

My life is about to get complicated.

**First chapter up, please tell me what you think. This is a Yandere fan fiction and Levi age is going to be slightly younger. He will be age 30.**

**Until next time :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Soon as I got home my mind was filled with the stranger I met.

How did he know my name?

I am sure I did not mention it.

That sure is strange.

Anyway, I received a text message that my brother is coming.

Geez, he comes now when he was supposed to pick me up.

I don't live with my parents as I want to be independent.

But that doesn't stop Erwin

**Time skip**

The doorbell rang.

I knew who it was.

Soon as I opened the door my brother hugged me.

"Sorry about today Beatrix"

I smiled.

"It's ok and anyway I can't breathe you big teddy bear"

He chuckled and let go of me.

"I came here to ask has anything happened to you strangely"

Huh

"Why do you ask?

"One of my colleagues thought they saw you talking to a man who looked rough"

I sighed.

"Don't tell me it was Hanji brother"

He nodded.

I know I shouldn't lie but something tells me that if I spoke the truth something bad might happen.

"You are mistaken; I came straight home after class"

"I see"

…

"Well I can't stay as I got to go back to work; I was worried so I came to check on you"

I lightly pushed my brother.

"Honestly don't worry, I am 19 and I can take care of myself"

Erwin ruffled my hair.

"So I see and I am just 25 who care for his sister more than anything"

After much fuss, Erwin said his goodbyes.

...

**Time skip**

I was watching my favourite romance movie.

Love actually.

I was on the bit where Hugh Grant was dancing when the doorbell suddenly rang.

Who could it be at this time of night?

I paused the movie and went up to the door.

I opened and there was no one there.

But when I looked down, there was a bouquet of roses in a basket.

Huh

Who would leave this here?

Maybe they got the wrong house for delivery.

But wait, deliveries are only in the mornings.

It is 22:35 at night.

When I picked up the basket there was a note attached to it.

_I love you more than life itself,  
But you just ignore;  
If I walked around naked,  
Would you notice?  
Would you turn your head?_

_I confess my love for you  
Here in this poem.  
I watch you every day,  
Watch your every move._

_But now I must sleep,  
For today is at its end.  
I will dream of you for the rest of my life 'til my days are at its end._

I gasped.

Who on earth would send this.

I never had someone write a poem for me let alone send roses to me.

But it is quite freaky when I know nothing of this person.

Maybe it is a joke.

That's got to be it, right.

Maybe Jean sent this.

Everyone tells me he has got the biggest crush on me.

I only see him as a friend.

Could it be him?

I sighed to myself.

"Jean, is it you"

I shut the door as I will find out my answer soon enough.

**Stalker Pov**

Does she think I am someone else?

This Jean guy of all people

I will follow her and she will be mine

Her heart belongs to me and I will kill anyone that will get in my way.

My angel of music

You shall be mine.

**I hope you liked it so far. It is kind of hard to write a Yandere fic but it's great fun.**

**Please tell me what you think, I get motivated to write.**

**Until next time :)**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day came quickly as I was least expecting it.

The poem and roses left me restless.

I am going to confront Jean.

**Time skip**

The last period finished and I haven't seen Jean all day.

Which was weird if you ask me

I saw Eren and Mikasa walking together so I decided to ask them.

"Hey, can I ask you something"

Mikasa nodded.

"Ask away"

"Last night, I got a bouquet of roses and a poem and I was wondering if it was Jean who did this"

Eren started to laugh.

"Trust me if I knew Jean would do something like this, I would tell you to be on your guard"

True

"Why don't you ask him yourself" Mikasa said.

I nodded at her.

"Sure, I should of thought of that"

Eren came close to me.

"Now's your chance he is standing near the water fountain"

Oh, he was right.

"Oi horseface, Beatrix wants to ask you something"

Jean came rushing towards us.

"Say that again asshole"

Mikasa however dragged Eren away from us.

Jean looked puzzled.

"What was that about?

I nudged Jean.

"I need to ask you something"

He smiled.

"Sure, let me walk you home"

…

…

…

We were outside walking together and I started to tell him about last night.

He did not look amused.

"Honestly if it was me, I would have given them to your face"

So it wasn't him.

"I want to know which punk gave it to you"

I laughed.

"It seems he is a secret admirer" I joked.

It's fun to tease Jean.

"JEAN"

Huh

It was Marco.

"You dummy, you were supposed to wait for me as we got a project together"

Jean sighed.

"Sorry man, um Beatrix I got to go"

"It's ok and thanks for walking with me"

He gave me thumbs up.

"Anything for my girl"

And now he is back to the goofball he once was.

**Time skip**

I am so glad it is Friday.

No homework and I can totally rest.

Or so I thought.

I got a text message from an unknown number.

Huh

The text message said:

_My angel of music, please come to the nearby park near your flat at midnight._

WHAT

Is this a joke, why midnight?

I got this feeling that I shouldn't go.

This is a stranger that I don't know.

I am not risking it.

**Past midnight**

I was in bed fast asleep when I heard a bang.

Don't tell me there are having a party?

Damn neighbours.

I got up and put on my nightgown.

I went up to the door and I gasped on what I saw.

There was a note that came from the letterbox

_You dare to disobey me, open this door now_

…

I can't.

Maybe I should go from the back door.

But what happens if he finds me.

What will happen?

I got to open the door.

I might die if I don't.

So eventually I opened the door.

I was surprised on who was standing in front of me.

"My angel of music you have finally awaken"

**I hope you liked this chapter. I am happy I got reviews, that means a lot to me. I am happy to get favs and followers, thank you so much :D**

**Until next time :)**


	4. Chapter 4

I looked at the man in shock.

He was the man that got beaten up before.

What is he doing here?

"Why are you here at this time at night?

He smirked.

"Don't be like that sweetheart; you know I want you right now"

Huh

"Um, are you the one who gave me the roses and the poem?

He nodded.

"Yes, if you must know I made the sweet little poem just for my angel"

He is really creeping me out now.

"I don't really know you and I am really sorry but you have to leave"

…

"You disobey me bitch and I am sure you will pay for your sins"

What.

He acts like a gentleman and now he acts like an asshole.

"I don't know you and I don't even know your name"

He had this twisted grin on his face.

"The name is Levi and am sure you won't forget that babe"

Ugh

"Say do you want to be my girlfriend" he asks

This guy looks older than me, like in his late twenties or something.

Should I say yes?

He might hurt me but this guy is clearly a freak.

"Um, can I think about it" I said quickly

Then I can think of something.

Levi slightly frowned then chuckled.

"I see but no matter what, I will always love you"

You might think getting a confession from a man might make my heart flutter.

You're wrong, I feel really sick.

"I should go as I have got work tomorrow"

With that Levi pecked me on the cheek.

"Goodbye my angel"

I shut the door quickly.

What was I supposed to do?

Levi knows where I live.

And he will want an answer soon about me dating him.

I'm scared.

**Time skip (Next day)**

I was currently hanging out with Sasha when my phone buzzed.

_Sweetheart where are you, I am waiting._

It hasn't been a day and he is already harassing me.

I got to think of a plan and quick.

I looked at my friend.

"Sasha, can I stay over at yours tonight"

She looked at me and smiled.

"Sure you can, but you better make the food Beatrix as you know my cooking sucks"

I laughed at this.

"You need to stop relaying on Connie and me you know"

"So, he's my boyfriend and you're my best friend"

I gave her a pat on the back.

"I know"

**Sasha house**

"Hey, has any guy caught your interest" Sasha said.

I chocked on my Swiss roll.

"Of course not"

Sasha laughed.

"Jean really likes you Beatrix and I think you should give him a chance"

I groaned.

"He is only a friend and I suspect he is gay with Marco" I joked.

"Very funny but still I think you should date him"

I was about to argue back when I got a text message.

Oh shit.

It was Levi again.

_When I find you my angel you better think of a good reason on why you are not replying._

I must have made a strange face because Sasha nudged me.

"Are you ok"

"Yep, am fine"

I know I should reply to his message but I am not going to.

Levi does not own me.

**Levi is acting all weird but that's his nature in this story. What will happen next as Levi is not used to getting ignored.**

**Until next time :)**


	5. Chapter 5

I knew I couldn't run forever.

I had to face the music; I couldn't just stay at Sasha flat all the time.

When I was walking home, the time was round about 1:00PM.

The sun was bright and I couldn't really see where I was going.

I was confident that Levi won't show up as it is daytime.

But I was very wrong.

My phone buzzed and I dreaded to look at the message.

_Sweetheart turn around_

I gulped.

He was behind me wasn't he?

I reluctantly turned my body around.

Levi was there smiling at me.

He caressed my face gently and stoked my cheek.

"My angel, I have been looking everywhere for you and If you hide at your friend who is called Sasha Braus, I will kill her"

What?

"You can't, she is my best friend you monster"

He chuckled darkly.

"Well then sweetheart you should have told me where you were"

I had enough of this shit now.

"Levi, you are not my boyfriend and you never will be" I shouted.

If looks could kill, Levi was glaring at me.

"Do you like anyone then?

I muffled my brain to think of any name.

"Um, I think I like a boy called Jean" I lied.

I felt bad to lie but maybe I would be off the hook.

"Jean" he said disgustedly

What a minute, I shouldn't have lied.

He might hurt Jean.

"I was lying, I don't like him like that, and he is only a friend" I said quickly

He sighed.

"Beatrix, why must you lie, you clearly like that trash and I won't let him live"

…

I was shocked.

Levi then walked away from me and I just stood there thinking what the hell have I just done.

**Time skip**

I was pacing back and forth.

I texted Jean to make sure if he was ok

But he never replied.

Then all of a sudden I got a phone call from him.

"_Help me"_

Those two words

I knew he was in trouble.

But where was he?

I opened my door and ran as fast as I could.

I knew where Jean lived.

It wasn't that far.

…

…

…

After running for 5 minutes, I saw his place.

I knocked loudly but then I realised the door was already opened.

When I got inside, I nearly screamed.

There lying near the stairs was Jean and he was covered in blood.

"Jean"

He opened his eyes slowly and coughed.

"I look like an ass"

Same old Jean

"What happened?

He groaned.

"I don't know, I just fell down the stairs and I felt like I was pushed but that is crazy, I mean no one could have been here"

Levi.

He did this and it was my entire fault.

At least he didn't kill Jean, thank God.

But now I know what he is capable of doing.

He is a dangerous nutcase.

Jean was groaning and clutching his right leg.

"I better call an ambulance" I said.

I was about to call when my phone buzzed.

_It could have ended worse Beatrix_

I was right, Levi did this.

My life is completely messed up now.

**Levi has hurt Jean and will he stop there?**

**Until next time :)**


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a week since Jean was in hospital.

He is allowed to attend class again, which is good.

But somehow, this is my entire fault.

If I didn't lie, Jean would not get hurt in the first place.

He thinks he was just clumsy.

But I know the truth.

My stalker

Levi.

What happed to him you ask

Well, he hasn't contact me at all in the past week.

Which is good as I think he has got tired of me

I really do hope so.

**Time skip**

I was hanging out with Eren at the game store.

We both like games, so we always go together.

"Jean sure is one lucky horse to survive that fall" Eren said.

I nodded.

"Anyway, forgot about horseface for a moment, look what's on the shelf" he beamed.

I looked.

"Oh my god, Attack on titan, the game" I shouted.

We were both acting like little children.

But we both love games, it's not our fault.

Once we both purchased our copies, we both exited the shop.

I was feeling happy until my phone buzzed.

Please don't be him.

I looked at my phone and froze.

_Unless you want me to hurt your friend Eren, meet me back of the alleyway._

I gulped.

Eren looked at me weirdly.

"Is everything ok Beatrix"

Think, I need to make an excuse up.

"Everything fine but I just remembered my mum is suppose to meet me here soon"

Eren frowned.

"Shit, well I better go then, you will be shopping for clothes for all I care"

I laughed weakly.

After I said goodbye to Eren, I headed to where Levi is.

I saw him leaning back on a wall.

Once he saw me he was smiling.

"My princess you are here, I was waiting for you for a long time"

Levi cupped my cheek and kissed me.

I just stood there not responding.

If I moved or tried to resist him, Levi would hurt me.

Once he was done he sighed to himself.

"Why were you hanging around with another boy?

He was clearly pissed.

"He is my friend and we always go to the game shop together"

Levi saw my bag and took it off me.

"Hmm, Attack on titan" he was mumbling.

What's with him?

"I see, then he is not on my list to die"

Thank goodness.

Levi must have seen me sigh in relief because he hugged me.

"I want you Beatrix, please be mine"

I was about to refuse when he spoke again.

"If you don't, then everyone you love will die"

What

"You can't hurt people I care about" I cried.

He shook his head.

"Of course I can as I am the only person you are allowed to care about"

What a selfish crazy bastard.

"Stop blackmailing me, I don't love you"

I turned away from him and started to walk away from him.

But I didn't go that far.

My head felt like someone punched me.

My mind went blank.

"Now you have to mine, my angel"

**So Levi knocks Beatrix out, this can't be good. What will happen now?**

**Until next time :)**


	7. Chapter 7

I slowly opened my eyes.

Where am I?

I was in a soft bed but when I got out of bed someone pushed me down.

It was Levi.

"I was thinking of gagging your hands to the bed but then I thought you would hate me"

Crazy ass

"I already hate you" I spat.

Levi looked unamused.

"Do you, then you won't mind me killing you and removing your head for my private collection"

I shivered at his words.

Private collection

"I was lying" I quickly said.

Levi smiled.

"I knew you would be"

He gently kisses me and then he hugs me.

"This is my home and soon it will be yours"

…

What could I say?

He has clearly won.

There is nothing but to obey his stupid self.

Wait a minute.

If I pretend to like him and he falls for it, I could get help.

I cleared my throat.

"Um, will I get to go home if I obey you?

Levi slightly frowned.

"Yes and after you will live with me"

Hmm

"Levi, there is something I must tell you"

With that being said he cupped my face.

"I hope you are not saying you have got a boyfriend because you know what will happen"

…

"You're wrong, I think I like you" I babbled.

With my lie being said, I was most shocked what would happen next.

He put me down on the bed and kissed me on the lips and his hands were trailing down my back.

"I just knew you would my angel"

But he lifted himself off me and pulled me out of bed.

"I will send you home now but remember I am your boyfriend"

…

…

…

We have arrived at my flat and by accidently I looked at his driving card.

He was 30.

This was the first time I knew about this.

11 years age gap huh.

He chuckled at my reaction and lightly kissed my forehead.

"So long my dear"

**Time skip**

I was cooking beans on toast when someone knocked on the door.

I went up to the door and opened it.

My big brother Erwin was there and he weren't looking too happy.

"What is the matter?

He hastily came inside and shut the door.

"I heard that you have a boyfriend"

Huh

"How would you know?

Erwin took out his phone and showed me a text message.

_Hello, this is Levi and I am your sister boyfriend. Hopefully you are happy about us being together and there is one thing. I am 30 years of age. I hope you don't mind._

_Levi_

When the heck did he get Erwin number?

"Really Beatrix, a 30 year old man for Pete sake"

I couldn't possibly tell Erwin that he is a stalker.

"You could have gone out with someone like Jean or maybe even Eren but this 30 year old pervert"

He sighed and sat on the sofa.

"I hate age gaps and you are only 19 years old and I worry about you"

"Erwin, I am sorry"

He shook his head.

"No I was wrong, I am sorry but it doesn't really matter Beatrix as long as you're happy"

Happy 

That is the thing.

I am not happy.

**I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Until next time :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Beep Beep

I woke up groggily as I turned off my stupid alarm clock.

Another day of torture

I forgot to mention you something my readers.

It is the summer holidays and I do not need to go to university as I have finished for now.

But the thing is, Levi comes to my house every day.

He is my boyfriend but I only said that so he won't kill me.

I checked my text messages just in case that asshole texted me while I was asleep.

Oh fuck

He has and always will.

_Good morning darling, I will come to your place exactly in 30 minutes. Please open the door when I knock or you know what will happen._

Why does he have to act all creepy?

I obviously will open the door.

As you know I would die if I disobey.

I hastily got out of bed to get ready as that douche bag will come soon.

**Time skip**

After washing the plates, the door knocked exactly 10:00

I braced myself as I went to the door.

One

Two

Three

I opened the door and there standing was Levi.

He was holding a bouquet of roses and he smiled at me.

Any girl would be so lucky and happy to have a guy giving them flowers

But I simply hate it as the man is Levi.

He handed me the flowers and came up to me.

Levi cupped my cheek and smiled.

"I will always love you my Beatrix"

…

…

It always bugged me when he acts like this.

"Sweetheart"

Oh shit, I didn't answer him back.

"I love you too Levi"

I let him come in as I didn't want the neighbours to see him.

He came in happily and I saw him admire my trophies that were on the shelf.

"What did you get these for?

I looked at what he meant.

"Oh, I won the dancing competition with Eren and the second trophy with Jean"

…

I looked at Levi but he was clenching his fists.

"What's wrong?

He came over to me and yanked me from the hair.

OWWWW!

"Don't let another male touch you but me" he growls.

I started to cry.

He was really hurting me and I can feel my head bleed.

Levi notices this and stops.

"Hush now, only I get to dance with you darling as you are forever mine"

I nodded as I don't want Levi to get mad again.

"Now Beatrix I have a surprise for you"

Huh

That was unexpected.

He got out of the room and then came back with a box.

He put the box down and demanded me to open it.

"Open it angel"

It's not a bomb right.

Something that won't kill me

I gulped and slowly opened the box.

WHAT!

There inside was a little Golden retriever.

I looked at Levi who just looked at me with a blank expression.

The little puppy was so cute I just had to pick it up.

Levi smiles and caresses my face.

"I hope you will learn how to take care of this puppy properly Beatrix"

…

"Why"

He grins which made me shiver.

"Why you ask my dear, this puppy will help you learn how to care of someone"

Someone

"When you give birth to my child you will be ready to take care of a living being"

…

This man is simply crazy and I don't know what to do.

**Levi has gone crazy to the max where I even feel weird writing some bits down.**

**Until next time :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Levi was expecting some kind of reaction.

All I did was stand there like someone had punched me in the stomach.

I forced a smile and clenched my fists.

"Oh Levi thank you so much for the puppy"

I did not mention the baby part.

Levi smiled manically and I wondered if he knew I was lying.

"Darling I knew you would simply love it and the puppy needed a home"

That poor puppy

Living in an environment where that lunatic comes and ruins everything.

I thought to myself.

I must do something and quick.

He must be stopped.

God knows how many people he has harassed.

BEEP!

Huh

My phone just vibrated and I was reluctant to take it out as Levi gets possessive on who is texting me.

He frowned at me.

"Are you not going to check that?

I swallowed my spit which wanted to come out.

I took my phone out of my pocket and checked it.

Phew!

It was only Erwin and he wanted to know if I was free tomorrow.

Levi snatched my phone because he assumes said I was smiling at it.

"Humph, it's only your brother who in fact I need to see actually"

Huh

"Why so surprise Beatrix, you know I have to get proper permission when I finally marry you"

Oh no

He is going to get Erwin involve in this mess.

"I think my brother might uh"

I couldn't finish my sentence.

Levi smirked at me at my mumbling.

"Don't worry love; your brother will be happy with a guy like me in your life"

More like unhappy.

He wanted me to text Erwin straight away and tell him about the plan.

While texting Erwin I had a eureka moment.

I am going to get Levi when he is least expecting it.

**Hey guys, long time no see. I know I have not updated since forever but college has been a pain in the ass. With so much work going on and life being crap, I had no time to write.**

**Hopefully I will update all my other stories shortly.**

**I am sorry if this chapter is rubbish, I am a little rusty. **


End file.
